reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampire (also known as the Saint Denis Vampire) is a minor character and an Easter egg featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. Guide In order to find the Vampire, the player must find five pieces of mysterious writing that line the walls of Saint Denis. These can be found and inspected in any order by the player, after which the protagonist jots down the text and location in their journal. * The first one is on the South Side of the General Store. **(Fives bones under the perfect star Nosferatu will become mortal again.) * The second is in the alleyway east of "Fontana Theatre" **(Oh sweetest of napes may your blood remain forever on my lips six there will be before the lust is sated.) * The third is in the alleyway behind the gunsmith, slightly northwest of clue #2. **(With one long kiss I draw the life from her and await the outpost of the advancing day.) * The fourth is in a storage area south of the trapper. **(I feed again the blood of life. The circle has begun.) * The fifth mysterious writing is on the northwestern corner of the building south of Doyle's Tavern. **(I drink from the maiden and live again in the dead. The Heart of the ring of blood.) History Background The vampire is a mysterious being living in the city of Saint Denis. He is self-acclaimedly several centuries old. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 After discovering all five writings, the player receives a mark on their map in the form of a crude pentagram comprised from the locations of the writings which will point to the location of the vampire - an alley south of the cathedral, just opposite the general store - in which the vampire is located. The vampire can only be encountered around midnight (12:00 AM to 1:00 AM). Upon entering the alley, the player will find the vampire drinking blood from a deceased victim. The vampire appears to be surprised that somebody has found him, but is hostile nonetheless; it proceeds to threaten the player, warning them that he may do to them what he did to the corpse beside him if they do not leave. If the player either antagonizes the vampire or stays within his vicinity, he will attack the player with his dagger and kill them instantly if he successfully lands a hit. The vampire can then be killed or hogtied, though the protagonist may also bring him to the Tiny Church and place him before the crucifix, in which case he will die. After killing him, his dagger can be looted from him, in addition to one Stringy Meat and two Bat Wings. Character Personality The vampire is shown to be a murderous, bloodthirsty and violent being, threatening to kill the player upon being confronted, soon after killing somebody else. Appearance The vampire is a tall, emaciated-looking bald man with deathly pale skin, pointed ears resembling those of a bat, long fingers ending in pointed nails and a withered mouth filled with a pair of sharp canine teeth, forming a set of fangs. He wears a black overcoat with notched collar lapels, red sleeve gauntlets, red buttons, and red frog fasteners. He also wears fitting black pants and black dress shoes. A dark blue dress shirt is visible underneath the coat. Bugs * After discovering all 5 Mysterious Writings in Saint Denis, it is possible for only the corpse to spawn and not the vampire, making it impossible to get the Ornate Dagger. * Going to the vampire while being wanted will prevent it from appearing. Trivia * The vampire's physical appearance appears to be based on Count Orlok, the main antagonist of the 1922 silent film Nosferatu. * The vampire is one of the few hostile NPCs that can instantly kill the player. * If the player gets close to their horse while carrying the vampire (dead or alive), the horse will run away from them. If the player manages to stow the vampire on the horse, the horse will try to run from the vampire, causing it to run without end. * If the player hogties the vampire, it will begin reciting a unique set of quotes. **''You are making a grave mistake.'' **''You think you can restrain me?'' **''Unbind me and I will spare you the worst.'' **''Free me now or I will bleed you slowly!'' **''Oh, you will truly suffer now'' * In Chapter 4, at the gang's camp, Karen mentions a blood-drinking person in Saint Denis during a conversation with Mary-Beth. Gallery Red Dead Redemption 2 Easter Egg 7 - The Vampire|Walkthrough Navigation de:Vampir Category:Characters in Redemption 2